The penalty for gambling with survival
by Star-07
Summary: Will Jeff get lucky everytime he sends his boys out to rescues? WIP!
1. Default Chapter

The penalty for gambling with survival  
  
With Jeff gambling with his son's lives every rescue mission will he get lucky every time?  
  
Chapter 1 Uncomfortable feelings  
  
To an average observer Tracy Island looking like a blissful beautiful haven surrounded by a vast endless expanse of water, and to its inhabitants it was mostly, but right now in the luxurious villa and its surrounding buildings, Tracy Island was no blissful haven for the billionaire business man, single father of five boys, Jeff Tracy.  
  
He had just sent his most beloved sons out to the perils of danger as members of IR, un-usually all five boys had gone on this particular rescue as Brains had placed his robot in TB 5 to see if it could relay the messages to Earth successfully and so they could be answered there. It had worked perfectly just as a dramatic rockslide had trapped people in a life threatening jeopardy in the mountainous peaks of the Alps. All the boys had gone, as they were unsure of the amount of people trapped, Scott had taken Alan in TB1 while Virgil had taken himself John, and Gordon in TB2.  
  
Jeff was painfully waiting news of the survivors and of his precious son's, time seemed so completely still on the peaceful sanctuary in the middle of the vast Pacific, to Jeff anyway. What he wouldn't do that in that second for Scott to ask for a game of cards, for him to listen to Virgil to play the piano, for him to watch John in the depths of a book, he would even swap the unknowing for the troublesome two playing tricks on each other, and for the laughter that usually echoed in the villa. Unknown to him the peace was about to be shattered, but not by the laughter of his boys but by hurt and worry, but would that laughter echo in the walls of the Tracy villa in the same way ever again?  
  
******************  
  
While Jeff was actively worrying about his boys Scott was busy worrying about how to get out the trapped people in the depths of the mountains caverns. TB 2 had just arrived about ten minutes after him and Alan had, and right know they were busy un-loading the mole and climbing equipment.  
  
"Right fellers we are going to have to split up to save time on this one. John, Gordon I want you two to dig down in the mole and rescue the survivors in cavern one, I think there's about 3 people down there."  
  
"Okay Scott, but that's going to take us a while this rock is very dense and there's a hell of a lot of reinforced walls down there." John stated as he looked up at his oldest brother as he dished out the orders.  
  
"Well we will just have to go as fast as we can then won't we. " Gordon in formed him cheekily, but got the exact point across.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Virgil asked, his patience was wearing thin, as soon as this call had come in he had gotten a terrible feeling about this mission, and that was causing him to get anxious. Scott had begun to notice, and so had his other brothers, as Virgil, who was usually so calm, was tense and fretful.  
  
"Virg you okay?" John quizzed  
  
"Yes." Virgil snapped.  
  
"I mean course I am John, I'm just worried about those people." he whispered.  
  
"We all are." Scott smiled at Virgil instantly calming him.  
  
"Right then, Virgil, Alan I want you two to go down to cavern two, it's a steep vertical climb down with only the safety harness and ropes but there isn't any rocks blocking the cavern."  
  
As soon as Scott had spoken those words he had began to worry that cavern was too steep and relatively too vast, and was sending Alan and Virgil down with only the safety harnesses to great of a risk?  
  
Scott and Virgil were famous for their almost telepathic link, Gordon thought as Virgil cut off Scott's chain of thought by ending his dilemma.  
  
"Alright we can take care of that can't we Al, and no Scott you're needed at mobile control, as relaying messages isn't going to be easy through all this rock, so you can't come along."  
  
"Come along to hold our hand!"  
  
Alan murmured softly, but obviously loud enough to get a laugh out of Gordon and John and a nasty narrowing of Scott eyes cobalt aimed directly at him.  
  
"Okay, Okay lets do it" Gordon stepped in, stopping a treacherous argument from starting between the eldest and youngest.  
  
"Right, be careful please." Scott said as he tried to keep his emotions stable in his voice.  
  
All four younger boys smiled at each other, as they had so many times before, as they witnessed Scott's concern about their safety. All four walked off to Thunderbird 2 pod to get the equipment needed to rescue the trapped climbers and walkers, who had been trying to reach the summit as the rocks tumbled down over them causing them to hide in deep caves now blocked by rocks.  
  
"Scott really does worry about us doesn't he?"  
  
Gordon asked John as they climbed into the giant drill known to the Tracy's as the Mole.  
  
"You just don't understand little brother, you really should try being in TB 5 while you lot are risking your lives to save others and all you can do is hope and pray that your brothers aren't snatched from your life."  
  
John looked away from Gordon, back to the controls of the mole, as his voice had released more emotion than he had wanted.  
  
"Sorry John, I forgot what you have to go through when we go on rescues, but you really do help calm us down when you talk to us from the station, you're the voice or IR." John giggled and accepted the apology.  
  
"Come on bro lets get to work."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
"Shall I call them, god I wish I knew they were safe? No I shouldn't they might be doing something important they don't need me butting in, but I sometimes I have to think twice before I can reason why I put this organisation together, or why I put my boys though all these risks."  
  
Jeff's exterior character was strong and powerful, and running IR it had to be, but since this rescue began Jeff couldn't shift a feeling from his mind, he was agitated.  
  
Jeff stared down at the most recant photos Virgil had taken of the whole family, and they were really good. Jeff flicked through ones varying from Scott and Virgil tormenting Gordon, to one of Jeff's 3 eldest taken by Brains, also in his copies he had gotten one of Tin Tin and Alan looking very much in love, to his favourite, as Jeff stared at the photo he recalled the memory.  
  
"Right will you boys sit still." Jeff yelled for the fourth time.  
  
"No, this still not right. Scott, Virgil, John go stand behind those two, and hold them still if you have to" Jeff rose his voice for the last few words and aimed a glare at the perpetrators.  
  
"Dad come on, just take it!" Gordon moaned, they had been trying to take this picture for twenty minutes and Jeff wanted it perfect as he hadn't many of all of them together.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Alan, please smile." Jeff said lowering the camera.  
  
"I will if you tell Scott to stop pushing on my shoulder." The baby blond yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't sit still."  
  
"Neither would Virgil." Alan defended himself getting a glare from his older brother.  
  
"I am, its John." Virgil snapped pushing the blame even further, Jeff just sighed.  
  
"Me, its Gordon." John joined this very loud disagreement of who was fidgeting the most.  
  
After a further ten minutes Jeff smiled down at the silver frame photo he had just placed on his desk, five very gorgeous looking boys smiled back at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
A gentle bleeping interrupted Jeff's memories as he saw Scott's eyes light up.  
  
"Go ahead Scott, what's happening?"  
  
"John and Gordo, and Al and Virg have gone down to the separate caverns, all we can do is wait now till they resurface." Scott de-briefed his father, and tried to assure himself, but Jeff saw something in his sons eyes, Scott was on edge.  
  
"You're doing a great job son you couldn't have joined them, you're needed at mobile control."  
  
"Thanks Dad I'll keep you informed."  
  
"FAB ." The communication ended but Scott couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face and the thoughts run through his mind.  
  
"Great. Now even Dad thinks I'm paranoid. I probably am, its from having four little brothers, no I definitely am as Scott Tracy you're talking to yourself again!" Scott shook his head and looked at the equipment.  
  
**************  
  
"How long now? Two minutes or so, were getting close don't panic."  
  
"Easy to say but this cavern is going to be squashed in anytime I don't want to be here then thanks." He replied truthfully.  
  
"We will be fine little brother don't worry."  
  
Just as those words were spoken a thunderous trembling was felt through both caverns as rocks slipped down the vast slopes.  
  
"What's that? The younger replied just as rocks and boulders slipped and bounced around them.  
  
"Watch out! " In that second blackness fell around all 4 Tracy brothers.  
  
**************  
  
What you think?  
  
Thanks Star * 


	2. From bad to worse

Chapter 2 - From bad to worse  
  
"You ok, answer me please,"  
  
"John, please answer me" Gordon was now very alarmed, as his older brother still lay un-conscious on the moles floor, as he had collided with the supporting metal bars in the roof as the rock around them shuddered like a stone dropped into a pond.  
  
"Oh no.. do I have to go to school today mom." John murmured still in the midst of oblivion.  
  
"Err John its erm. me Gordo, remember the mission the people in the caverns, the rocks fell around us, and you really must have hit your head hard." John's face was losing confusion and filling with embarrassment as he remembered but the mission and what he had just said.  
  
"Err... Gordy you wouldn't mind just forgetting what I just said would you?" John said quietly.  
  
"Johnny as long as your ok, I'll never say a word, but you really scared me when I couldn't wake you."  
  
As Gordon finished his sentence Scott's booming, father like voice blasted through the radio.  
  
"John, John, Gordon, Gordon, you ok? Gordon, John answer me."  
  
"Hey Scott just calm down were ok, John hit his head but I think he's ok, It's a delicate position on John not like Alan, his head is just empty. Oh god Scott how's Virgil and Al?"  
  
Not letting Scott answer Gordon's question John ran instantly to the radio, suddenly forgetting his headache, to radio his brothers.  
  
"Alan, Virg, you two ok?" Silence answered him  
  
"Alan, Virgil, answer me now, you alright? John was starting to panic, as was Gordon.  
  
"John, John its OK" John felt an easiness until he realised it was Scott's voice answering him, not Alan's or Virgil's.  
  
" Your just to deep under the surface I have heard from them" Scott created relieve from the brothers in the mole.  
  
"There OK they are just getting to the survivors, they were under a ledge when the rocks fell and so were protected. Just hurry and get those people out so we can all be safe?"  
  
"FAB," both brothers chimed.  
  
************  
  
"Virgil, I can see them," Alan shouted to his older brother who shone the light down into the cavern as he descended. As the last slide had only made the walls safe enough to support one person and so the brothers were left to transfer each survivor to the surface individually, as they were now.  
  
"Ok Alan and be careful please"  
  
"Sure Virg"  
  
"Its ok, were going to get you out of here were International rescue" Alan yelled down to the people who he now saw were just children of about 11 and 12.  
  
"Are you alone?" Alan asked shocked, but tried to show he wasn't.  
  
A 12yr old girl rushed towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Its ok, were going to get you out of this hole" Alan said to 4 clearly petrified kids, and understood there condition more when he saw a older man's body, who had obviously been killed by the slide, behind a pile of rocks.  
  
"Damn, I hate losing people! but I am going to get these kids out before I lose them to" Alan thought  
  
"Ok kids just listen carefully to me, each one of you is going to be lifted to see a friend of mine on that ledge up there, and from there he will help you get to the surface and then you be safe ok" Alan said clearly to all the attentive children.  
  
"Ok Virgil you ready?" Alan shouted to his older brother who was just only about 15 meters from the surface, but peering over a covered but delicate ledge.  
  
"Right Alan put them in the harness and I will pull them up" Virgil said quickly, as he was sure the rocks would fall again soon.  
  
************  
  
"Right that all of them" Gordon told John as he shut the moles hatch and John started the engines.  
  
"Lets get out of here then. I know I am used to the darkness in space but not this dark and murky," John whispered.  
  
"Well we got all of our people out I just hope Alan and Virgil got the rest of their folks out in time." Gordon pondered  
  
"Mobile control from the mole, resurfacing now all survivors retrieved" Gordon told an attentive field commander.  
  
"FAB, Gordo, I will be glad to go home there just been something about this mission that hasn't felt right" Scott contemplated  
  
"God, you sound like Virgil" Gordon laughed, as John treated the survivors to a drink and some blankets at the back of the mole.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Alan and Virgil had transferred 3 of the 4 children to the top of the cavern using the rescue equipment and now they were in the safe arms of Scott to be handed to the traditional emergency services and mountain rescue.  
  
Scott sighed as he walked back to the open cavern he had just taken the three children to the mountain rescue service to be flown to a hospital and now was waiting to hear from Virgil about getting the final child, Alan and himself out of the cave.  
  
"Right Scott, Al's just about to send up the last child to me" Virgil said into his wristwatch still perched on a ledge about 55 metres above Alan who was still at the base of the cavern.  
  
"FAB Virg, the mole will be surfacing with John and Gordon's survivors in about a minute" "FAB Scott"  
  
Just as Scott was starting to feel relief that this mission was going to be over soon and hoping that creepy feeling my go away, he saw out of the corner of his eye the mole resurfacing from its steep accent above his position but further around the sharp mountainous edge. As the drill finally reached the surface the ground began to shake and collapse from all around in all directions, causing Scott to instantly dive under the safety of the caverns entrance wall, shouting strongly to his brothers far below him to take cover.  
  
As a sheet of rock sliced down from the peaks above on the far side of the mountain John and Gordon could only watch in horror as rocks fell like raindrops out of the sky on to Scott, as he tried to dived for cover only to be hit by a falling rock. And to here a scream from Virgil into the radio as the mountainous fragments fell and collapsed the cavern in which they were contained, then nothing was no longer heard, the airwaves were silent. In that cavern one voice would never be heard again.  
  
Jeff felt his chest tighten and waves of nausea fill his body as he had been listening to the radio exchange since Scott had radioed in to tell him everything was going ok. Now he had never felt worse had the worst possible event happened? The thought passed Jeff's mind, as streams of tears flowed down his face.  
  
**************  
  
Have I killed 3 Tracy's? Erm, what's the word oops !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Again sorry if it's full of mistakes I will try and correct as many as possible. * 


	3. A prayer to anyone who will listen

Chapter 3 - A prayer to anyone who will listen  
  
  
  
"Well 3 out of 5 isn't that bad I suppose!"  
  
"It would have been so much better to get them all though, and hit them right where it hurts. International Rescue may have the most developed advanced equipment and technology available, but like all things for the benefit of good, they are predictable, and deep down are only human. When danger to others occurs they always come to the rescue, and secondly and paramount for me they are a family. A close bonded family, but it seems the rescues are always carried out by the Tracy boys, and without knowing it each of them are International Rescues prime weakness, they protect each other, and will risk everything for each other."  
  
"When the rocks tumbled down the mountain on to the eldest son of Jeff Tracy I don't think I have ever felt better, the thought of that son of a bit*h in pain fills my heart with warmth, and brings me closer to my destiny. I hope they burn in hell, and as for the other two brothers I will get them soon, very soon, just as the pain of losing 3 son's fills Jeff Tracy's heart and mind I will reveal the true reason and purpose of his son's death, to get what I want, and I will have it."  
  
"As for the other two I will leave them of know to sweat and ache for the their brothers deaths but their time will come, as will Jeff Tracy's, but first I will murder each of his son's to fill him with the up most suffering before I let him die. I will have your technology International Rescue." The pleasurable thoughts of what had just happened re-played in his mind.  
  
He looked up from his position around the other side of the mountainous peaks, where he had been hiding behind some rocks just as the rockslide suppressed 3 International Rescue members.  
  
"I hope you suffer International Rescue" he had resisted the urge to laugh, but an evil smirk crossed his face as he turned to leave the mountains and said. "The Hood always gets his way International Rescue."  
  
  
  
************  
  
Jeff couldn't seem to stop the tears but he had to, he had to help his boys. The last thing he had just done was ask Brains to go out to the danger zone in the Tracy jet, as he would be needed to help recover his boys whether alive or not. The last radio call he had heard was when the rocks fell, Jeff had heard his eldest scream to Virgil and Alan to get undercover, but next all Jeff heard was a scream from his second eldest. Right after that he had been physically sick of the thought of his children lying dead, but had forced himself to think that they were still alive. He had to be there for John and Gordon, as they needed him to be strong, so Jeff had returned to the lounge to his now quite frail mother and a distraught Tin Tin being comforted by Kyrano.  
  
"Mother, it's going to be alright, the boys will be fine" Jeff said as he walked over to his mother and held her in his arms trying as much to comfort himself as grandma Tracy.  
  
"Let me take you to your room, you need to rest" Jeff said softly.  
  
"No, you need to call John and Gordon, I can look after myself son." She looked into her son's eyes and saw, for the first time since he was a child, a scared, terrified look reflected back at her.  
  
As his mother left, Jeff walked over to call John and Gordon, but as he looked up he froze at a recognizable look of distress and agony in Tin Tin's face, remembering his deep pain of what she was experiencing now from his past.  
  
"International Rescue to the Mole, come in John, Gordon" Jeff's voice lacked its steel as he spoke the words in to the radio.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile the sound of Jeff's voice seemed to echo around the mole as neither John or Gordon had done or said anything, but just stare at where they had last seen there eldest brother alive.  
  
"John, John are you going to answer dad." Gordon's voice was scared, quiet and lost in the vastness of John's thoughts.  
  
"John" Gordon yelled still getting no answer from him Gordon picked up the radio and spoke to base, leaving his older brother to remain in the shock of the image they had just experienced.  
  
"Mole to base, . Dad?" Gordon cried.  
  
"Its ok son, they will be alright but I need you to be strong, think you can do that son? Brains is on his way to help you. find.Scott, Virgil and Alan" Jeff only just finished his sentence, desperate to clear the barriers of worry.  
  
"Yes I can be strong, I'll call you when we have news" Gordon whispered ending the call, while a tear ran down his face and he shuddered with horror.  
  
"John we." Gordon turned to see his brother running through the hatch to were his brothers were buried.  
  
"John wait!!" Gordon yelled as he ran after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
After what felt like hours John had managed to pull and scrape at the rocks giving no thought to that the rest of the load above him that could come towering down at any second, only to the thought of getting to his brothers filled his mind. Gordon had just gone to hand over the injured walkers from the mole to the mountain rescue crew, who now were getting more people out to the mountain to help International Rescue. Soon after Gordon returned with the digging equipment and thermal scanners, to help them locate heat signs, of which there was one very close.  
  
"Scott, Scott can you hear me? We are really close." John shouted into the rock, which had created small potholes within the cave due to the rock caving in at irregular sections. John prayed all 3 of his brothers were in these pockets of safety surrounded by tonnes of solid rock, but whether they were or not the air wouldn't last long, they needed to be found soon, very soon.  
  
"Scott, Scott, Gordon get a med kit" John ordered to his younger brother as he found an entrance to a small pothole protected only by the wall of the original cavern dipping in at the bottom.  
  
"Oh god Scott" John automatically felt for a pulse, and then checked his brothers major bones for breaks before pulling him free from the rock.  
  
"Scott, Is he ok John?" Gordon asked running up to the edge of the cave with a med kit, and bending over his dark haired brother to tend to the blood on Scott's head.  
  
"Scott can you hear me?" John begged but was rewarded by a fluttering of Scott's lashes and a broken harsh breath of air pass from Scott's mouth.  
  
"Oh god you're alive, I thought you had left us" Gordon broke down on his brother as Scott opened his cobalt eyes.  
  
"J.J. John" Scott breathed.  
  
"Scott its ok your safe there was a rockslide" John informed in.  
  
Although in pain and bruised to the bone Scott showed clarity and understanding in his eyes as he sat up.  
  
"I remember the rocks one hit my head and then." Scott stopped instantly and turned around to the look of misery on his brother's faces. To John he had seemed to resume his strength very quickly.  
  
"Gordon, John where's Virgil and Alan?" For the first time ever Scott's voice to Gordon sounded fragile and emotional.  
  
No response was required. Scott rushed unsteadily to his feet and tried, only to be pulled away by John, to rush back into the cave to where his brothers had been buried.  
  
"No! Virgil.Alan." Scott screamed as best he could before he collapsed into John's arms.  
  
"Please god not my little brothers" Scott begged to anyone who would listen for their safety.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Sorry this may need a re-write, as I did it quite quickly as I wanted to know what was going to happen.  
  
Also there are probably some mistakes, but you have to give me some credit I did save Scott (or John did) and he's safe, or at least for now!! But Virgil and Alan we shall have to see!  
  
Open to any suggestion just put in a review what you what to happen. Thanks Star * 


	4. A crucial decision

The penalty for gambling with survival Chapter 4 – A crucial decision    

Sorry about the wait! Not been very well so I've not been writing so I made this one a bit longer due to the wait. 

Thank you to reviewers. Star*

                                                                                    *************

His eyes flickered open but they might have well have been closed as he could see nothing but blackness, but when the cold and dampness reached and pimpled his skin so did the pain and ache.  "Damn"  He swore as he tried to move his ankle and arm which had been badly hurt, as they at the same time the rest of him, had dived under the edge on the cavern to be as sheltered as possible from the pounding of rocks. As this mind began to clear thoughts of what had just happened came flooding back, his brother was nowhere to be seen, panic filled his mind as he reached for his watch to try and contact someone for help. 

                                                                                    ************

"You're really not well enough, please stay here!" John was nearly begging Scott to remain on the surface while he, Brains and Gordon were about to go looking for Alan and Virgil. 

"No, ok, I know where they were in the cavern and I am in-charge John so stop telling me what to do." Scott snapped, as his command was slowly been taken over on this mission due to a crack to the head. 

"Both of you just stop arguing now or there be no-one to rescue!"

 Gordon typically did what he was good at; stopped the heated argument but with a very blunt rudimentary point.

"Gordon! Don't say that, but he's right we got to find them and soon, Scott please stay at mobile control we will work faster without you with us." John stated expressing his worry and care in his words.

"Ok, but I want an open com link I need to know what's going on." Scott unusually backed down due to the desperation in John's voice, not the aching of his head, that Scott knew would mend his brothers might not be as lucky if they weren't found soon.

"Sure, Brains Gordo lets do it." John took charge in a way that surprised both his brothers and Brains, as John had never been in command before and was doing well in the position. 

                                                                                    ***********

"What's you're depth?" Scott boomed as loud as he could as getting heard through the sound of the mini moles, smaller drilling equipment designed to be used in the event of the mole being to big, wasn't easy. 

"We are nearly at the location of Virgil" John's voice tailed off, "Or where he was"

They had found small potholes had appeared in the existing cavern, sometimes they could go minutes without needing to dig on their hover bikes, but then needing to tunnel for continuous minutes, reducing the amount of air left for both their brothers, if in fact they had survived. 

"VIRGIL, VIRGIL YOU OK?" John's usually so quite voice as boomed and echoed off the walls making Gordon jump.

"VIRG, ALAN" Gordon yelled as they were digging through the last of the rocks to where there was a stable life sign behind, but only one.

"Sssttand bacckk JJohn wereee throuughh" Brain's voice was even more shaky as usual.

As the rocks fell away leaving the trails of light beams catching the dust creating look magic as they opened through to reveal a dirty soot covered dark haired young man. Blinking from the light that was flooding into the low slightly covered cavern that had now been opened by the blasted hole that 3 men ran through, at the sight of Virgil half sitting half lying on the rocky cold floor. 

"Virgil" John screamed as he ran and hugged his elder brother, as Gordon and Brains followed him soon after.

"OK Johnny not so tight,"

Virgil voice was muffled through Gordon's IR jacket. 

"Oh god were through you were dead, and we…where's Alan" John words wandered off. 

"Alan, he was down there, he was with a child when the rocks fell, John you got to go get him" Virgil's started to panic and worry as he tried to move towards the hole where Alan lay down below. John also started worrying as he looked over into the black empty hole in which he could see no bottom.

"Calm down Virg, Brains can you get Virgil out of here we need to get Alan fast before the next slide" 

"John I'm staying till we get Alan and we don't have that much time so hurry." Virgil said in a firm indisputable tone 

"Oh all right but Scott wouldn't like this" It was John's turn to back down.

"NO I don't, but we need to find Alan but please be carefully boys" Scott chimed in and made all 4 jump. 

"I'm going down, Brains check out Virgil see how bad he's hurt and Gordo you scan for life signs." John again gave out the orders, at the same time stressing that the rock fall hadn't crushed Alan like a bug. 

It was dark and the rocks were uneven and jagged which cut and stabbed at John's hands and his weary body as he reached the bottom of the hole that had been created. The rocks were pilled high covering anyone who had been on the base of the fissure. John just prayed the rocks hadn't squashed his baby brother or the last child survivor and hoped they may have taken some shelter in the sides of the walls, which there was, John thought, very little. 

"Where are you Alan?" John breathed.

"Gordon, any…"John paused as he moved some rocks so very carefully to see if they were people under them, and tried again.

"Gordo any…any life signs." John said with a shake in his voice expressing his worry.

It took Gordo a lot of courage to lift his red hair to look and reveal if his brother was in fact alive. 

"Oh god, John there 2, but both weak, one very weak" Gordon's sentence created a look of dread on Virgil's grime covered face. 

"About a metre below you maybe more" Gordo's voice expressed is relieve that this brothers were alive; there was something just not right about this mission. 

"Ouch, that bloody killed" Virgil breathed as he was moved onto a stretcher as blood dripped down is tanned face and round his brown eyes. 

"Ssorryy Virgill" Brain's was worried about his patient as Virgil was losing his colour, fast.  

Ten more painful minutes passed in which Gordon and Brains got Virgil onto a stretcher while John lifted and shifted rocks that covered this brother.

"Virgil I'm taking you out of here you're not well, and no arguments" Gordon was taking after John as he picked up his brother and helped carry his out into the safe outside. 

"Scott" Gordon yelled to his brother creating a smile on this elder brothers face as he saw Virgil next to him as they reached the sun dripped mountains and as the wind brushed through Gordon's ginger hair.

"Oh Virg" Scott hugged a now deathly pale Virgil and voiced his worry.

"We got to get you to a hospital, you're really sick" he said placing his hand on Virgil's head. Taking back charge Scott dished out the orders.

"Brain's, get Virgil to the sick area in Tb2 and start her up. Me and Gordo are going to help John, lets do it, because I want to go home." Scott's voice had regained its steel and power.

"We all do" Gordon seconded Scott's thoughts.

                                                            **************

As John had now got help from Scott together they had cleared a small section of the rocks, but both stopped when they found a section on blue material poking through, Alan's top. Scott quickly but clearly moved the rocks over his baby brother in his mind thinking prayers that his family would be safe. 

"Oh god please be breathing" Scott reached for Alan's pulse as now they could clearly see Alan's flaxen hair but his irresistible dimples and cerulean eyes were not to be seen. The child was not badly hurt as Alan had covered her with himself to save her from harm.

"She alive Scott, just unconscious, John prayed the same would be for a much worse off looking Alan, who had colourful bruised covered his body already and blood dripped down one total side of his face. As Scott confirmed Alan was alive for now, he gentle scooped him up into his strong muscular arms, noticing he felt so light and life less.

"John we got to get Alan to a hospital he's breathing unsteady and he's got a bad head injury." Scott's voice shuddered with concern for Alan's position. John had climbed to the top of the hole with the child and shouted back to Scott.

"I'm coming back down to help you," John handed the child to Gordon and ordered him out of the cavern as the whole place trembled. 

"Scott there going to be another slide" John yelled down to his brother.

"Stay there John, I'm bringing both me and Alan up on my harness because they no time" Scott didn't know if the harness and the rocks would hold but had no choice as the mountain vibrated again. 

"Scott hurry" John's voice was scared and small and he covered his head as the ground moved below him.

As Scott's hand appeared on the edge of the hole, Scott passed a very lifeless Alan to him while he pulled himself up and clear. 

"Lets go" Scott yelled at John as he carried his baby brother in his arms and both ran to the safety of outside as around them rocks began to fall. 

                                                                                    ***********

"Where are they? There's about to be another rockslide." Gordon shouted into TB2's radio as Brain's had been forced to take Thunderbird 1 up into the air as her base was crumbling around here. 

"Gordon get TB2 up before the ground collapses," Brains informed him from above him. 

"No Scott, John and Alan aren't here they be killed if I left now I'd never be able to land in time to get them"

 Gordon was in two minds if he left now he the child and Virgil not to mention TB2 would be safe but if he stayed all of them may be crushed by the next slide, but he would leave his brother to be buried by the rocks. He didn't know whether to stay landed to provide a rescue and take the risk of losing everyone or be safe himself. He had to decide and quickly as rocks began to slide down the slopes from above his position on the mountain. 

                                                                                    ****************

Will Gordon stay? Will Alan, Scott and Virgil and John be ok? Or will ALL TB 3 pilots met an early rocky death, leaving no one to fly her? Is Brain's only looking out for himself and is jealous of the Tracy boys? I don't know!!

                                                                                    PLEASE R+R, 


	5. Unbreakable?

The penalty for gambling with survival 

****

****

To say thank you for the reviews I have had I have just written a very short chapter but when I can I will write more, please R + R.

**Unbreakable? **

Gordon had only just managed to get Tb 2 air born before nearly half the mountain collapsed around her, he had waited and waited to the last possible second for his brothers to get to Thunderbird 2 and be out of danger. He pulled the large green transport up from the rocky mountains below and put her into hover mode, Gordon's face was blank, he himself had not been injured but his uniform was brown and dusty and his sash was ripped from the sharpness of the rocks, oddly Gordon found his eyes glancing down at his once orange sash and IR emblem. That badge all over the world was a sign of hope, a sign that safety was coming from one united organisation, there was a large slash through that symbol and a declining tear landed on the hand logo traceable back to pained child like eyes. 

 .  

                                                                         ********************

Brains eased the once silver covered rocket away from International Rescues last rescue area as clouds of dust filled the air from the rocky ground below. Brains was IR's engineer and the Tracy family was the closest family he had ever seen, he had never seen the type of relationship the existed between the 5 brothers before, they to him were so dependant, loving and loyal to each other he at first had been slightly resentful. But once he had got to know them he felt great guilt for ever being envious of them at all, after only spending weeks with the Tracy boys he had realised the major key aspect to their relationship, together they were unbreakable. 

To outsides Scott may act domineering and independent but it only came from his younger years of providing for his brothers and looking after them while his father was at work, Scott also easily forgave and didn't like to hold a grudge but Virgil was quite different.

Virgil was gentle and caring, but Virgil's stubborn side clearly came from both trying to keep Gordon and Alan from the cookie tin in their younger years. 

John was closest to Brains they both were quiet and very intellectual to Brain's john was the calm in the storm between any disagreement or worry. 

Gordon was adventurous but decisive he never let a dark moment pass with a silver lining, but often challenged orders due to his prominent likeness to his father in both looks and personality.

Alan was the total opposite to Brains, Alan never seemed to worry and was a definite risk taker, but to the displeasure and worry of his father and brothers. The youngest Tracy like ever Tracy brother, but in their own individual style, Alan had a total way with women, and especially Brain's beautiful assistant, Tin-Tin.

 As a family they loved each other, as workmates they trusted each other, but as International Rescue they were a unbreakable chain each one relying on the other for support, friendship, guidance, orders, and love. Brains knew what a devastating affect one break in that chain could have to each brother, to their father, to International Rescue.

Brain's looked over the once blissful beautiful mountains now a scene of chaos after this catastrophe, and especially recalling the last few minutes had been painful and worrying to Brain's. As thoughts and memories flashed through Brain's mind he reached for the one thing that would relieve the worry and sadness. 

"Thunderbird 1 calling Thunderbird 2, Gordon are they on board?"

                                                                                    *******************

From the far distance around the mountains out of sight laughter could be heard, an evil powerful laugh that rang through the rock.

Though not completely sure what exactly had happened as he had been forced to leave the area as Tb 1 rose into full flight, the last images the Hood had seen of 3 members of IR being caught and running for their lives, had made the Hood feel like for once he was winning. 

"This is the penalty for crossing me International Rescue, feel the pain of revenge" he spat as he turned and left for the next part of his plot. 

                                                                                    *******************

Thank you Star* 


End file.
